Tropical Thunder: Redo
by mikepd
Summary: Kurt is looking forward to some summertime fun with his sister, but with the Limona mating season right around the corner, how will they manger to keep everyone away?


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything else the only thing I own is the plot.

**Ok everyone I've decided to try my hand at this fiction again. I got the inspiration to finish it now so here goes. Okay in this world mutants are called Limona. The Limona are humans who inherit the spirit of animal. Most Limona gain the physical characteristics of their animal spirit. This normal pertains to tails and ears, but a few Limona gain the powers of their animal spirit. It is 175 years since the Limona were exposed to the world, and many humans who do not possess the spirits of animals show prejudice towards them. **

_**Tropical Thunder**_

_Chapter 1: Family_

It was finally that time of year all students love, summer. Yes those three months of freedom from, school, homework, and responsibility. On a small island know as Nanaku, one of its residents was up early in the morning packing away a few more things for a long trip he'd been dying to take. The young limona smiled once he packing all the things he thought he'd need for his trip. As he finished sitting his bags by the door, in the living room, he walked over to a nearby mirror and started fiddling with his hair once again.

In the mirror was beautiful young man with royal blue skin, with dark indigo hair, his eyes were an eerie yellow color, and unlike many people, his tail was spade tipped. To add to his unique appearance, he had three fingers on each hand and he stood on a pair cat-like hindquarters.

He stopped fussing over his hair when he heard a chuckle come from behind him. As he turned, he saw mother, Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique. Mystique smiled at her youngest born and said, "Kurt if you continue to stare at yourself any longer you'll miss your flight." Kurt quickly dropped to his hands and feet and darted behind his mother and began nudging her towards the door. Mystique grinned at her child and let him push her to the door.

Once Mystique was out the door, Kurt grabbed his three bags and carried them to the car. Mystique shook her head as she watched her youngest child carry his heaviest bag with his tail. She then looked the door and followed Kurt to the car. As they got into the Lexus 2010 ES, Kurt began to pounce in his seat.

"Kurt, if you don't calm down I'll call your sister and tell her you couldn't make," Mystique threatened no longer seeing her sons over abundant energy cute. The threat had and instant effect as Kurt sat still and began to pout. "Kill joy," Kurt mumbled with his German accent. Before Kurt could try to cover up his words, he received a smack to the back of his head.

It took them another twenty minutes before they reached the airport, but as soon as they arrived Kurt's energy began to peak again. The young limona quickly handed his bags over the airline attendant and went over to his mother and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you muzer. I'll let you know za moment we land," Kurt promised.

Mystique began to tear up a bit and replied, "It's alright love. Just promise me you'll careful, you know your heat will be here soon and you'll be a prime target to any dom (dominant aka seme)."

Kurt gave a mischievous smiled as he told her that they'd have to catch him first. With that said Mystique smiled remembering all the martial arts she forced Kurt to take when he was younger. She let Kurt go and told him to hurry to his gate. With a mock salute, Kurt began to run towards the security station.

Mystique watched her son leave until he was out of her sight. Letting her children grow up was something Mystique thought she was ready for, but watching her youngest child leave home for the first time made her think back to all the times she had with both of her children running around fighting or playing. It made the woman a bit sad but she knew that this was inevitable.

As Kurt boarded the plane, he noticed his mother put him in first class. He was grateful for that to her for that as he took his seat. The aircraft soon took off for New York and Kurt couldn't be more excited.

The flight was six hours long, and Kurt only had one problem. While snacks were distributed, a male leopard limona wouldn't stop flirting with him until the head stewardess came up behind him and growled in his ear. For that Kurt was grateful and once they landed he called him mother and let her know he was ok. After that call he punched in a familiar number and waited for the person to answer. It was three rings in when someone picked up with a southern accent.

"Hello Rogue, I'm here at ze airport. I hope you're on your vay, I'm starving," the young cat whined into the phone. With a chuckle his sister replied, "Yeh Kurt I'm pulling into the pickup area now. Grab your bags and get your blue butt out here."

Kurt smiled as he hung up his phone and ran, like a cat, through the airport to the baggage claim. As he grabbed his bags, he started heading for the exit, but not before he caught the attention of another dom. The young man turned and instantly wanted Kurt so he ran at him and "accidently" bumped into the young man. As Kurt turned around the young dom apologized and gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry about that again, let me make it up to you. I know a nice little shop that has the best cakes you've ever had," the young limona said.

Kurt waved the stranger off with a smile and replied, "Sorry I have to decline. I'm supposed to be meeting my sister and she's not known for her patience." With that he turned back around and started towards the exit. The young dom felt snubbed by Kurt and barred his fangs. Actually on instinct he went after Kurt and grabbed his shoulder. However this was a close to fatal mistake. Kurt quickly dropped his bags and took the young dom by the wrist and quickly flipped the young man onto his back.

When Kurt realized what he had done, he apologized fiercely, but the young dom told him he'd be fine. Still feeling bad, Kurt went and got an ice pack and help the young limona put it on. Once he was taken care of Kurt went to find his bags, but he couldn't locate them. He started to panic and look around hoping someone just moved them to the wall or something. However didn't seem like the case.

Kurt was ready to look for security, when he heard an all too familiar chuckle from behind him. He turned to see a red head with two white strikes in the front portion of her bangs. Her skin was pale as snow, and she wore black lipstick and a light purple color eye shadow. The girl that stood in front of him was Rogue Wagner, his big sister. Kurt smiled and ran to his sister and gave her a big hug. Rogue smiled and returned the hug, much to Kurt's surprise. Rogue had never been own to show her emotions while living on their island home, but sense she started living in the States, she began to open up a lot more.

Kurt smiled as his sister started walking towards her car. The car was a blue pearl colored 2010 Acura TSX, and it was still running ready to go as soon as it was loaded up. Kurt stared at the car wondering when his sister bought the car. As if she was reading Kurt's mind, she smirked and answered his silent question. "I bought her about three weeks ago, Kurt. My other car I brought over here from home was totaled in a car wreck so I ended up buying this one."

Though Rogue and Kurt or even Mystique never acted the part, the Wagner family was very well off. Mystique worked as a part of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, aka S.H.I.E.L.D, and over the course of her career she amassed a fortune from her pay as well as "donation" she received from politicians who didn't want their secrets brought to the light.

Soon Kurt was over his shock, walked over to the beautiful car, and hoped in the front seat. Once his sister got inside, they started for the _Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters_. The school was founded by a man known as Professor Charles Xavier, well off limona. The school was designed to teach those limona with special abilities how to control them and use them to benefit their fellow man.

Kurt asked his sister several times about the school, but she wouldn't tell him about the school, except to expect the unexpected. That answer always confused the young limona, but he trusted his sister. As they got closer to the mansion, Rogue asked if Kurt was hungry.

"Actually I'm starving Rogue. Can we stop to get a bite to eat," Kurt asked in a whiney voice. Rogue laughed and answered, "Why else would I ask, if I wasn't going to stop?" Kurt didn't answer, but he did bounce in his seat at the sound of getting something to eat. Rogue got off on the next exit and asked her younger brother where he wanted to eat. From the expression, you saw on Kurt's face, you would believe the young limona was pondering the meaning of life.

After a few moments, Kurt smiled and answered, "Wendy's please." Rogue laughed, remembering how Kurt would always answer question dealing with food with a please after it. She gave him an okay and pulled in the parking lot of the closest Wendy's. Once the car was parked, Rogue asked Kurt if he wanted to get out and stretch his legs. The young limona said sure and followed his sister into the store.

As the pair walked into the store, they were greeted a by smiling teenage cougar limona. Kurt was very surprised to see that none of the guests of employees seemed to flock to him as they did when he was home. Ian, from what his nametag said, took their order and told the pair that if they took a seat he would bring the order to them. Kurt and Rogue did as they were told and Kurt asked his sister about his dilemma. Rogue told him she really didn't know but once they got to the mansion, Prof Xavier may be able to explain it. Kurt took this as answer and sat patiently for his food.

Within five minutes, their food arrived at the table and Kurt began to chow down. The island that the Wagner family lived on had very few big brand name restaurants or fast food places but when Kurt got the chance he'd always try to eat as much as he could. Rogue, who was use to her brothers eating habits watched as he eat two large sized meals and washed it down with a large Mountain Dew. Once he finished, Kurt sighed happily and patted his now bulging belly. However, Rogue smiled at him and started a mental count down.

As he reached one, Kurt's eyes got impossibly big and ran off stating he had to make a run to the bathroom. Rogue could only laugh to see Kurt run off hoping he'd make it to the bathroom in time.

Once Kurt finished relieving himself, he went over to the sink to wash his hands. As he was about to leave the restroom, the door flew open revealing a tall brunette with his hair pulled down in front of his face. The brunette noticed he'd almost hit the kid with the door and apologized. When he looked at him, he soon believed he was standing in front of an angel. "Sorry about that, and the names James. You must be new around here," the tall brunette said.

Kurt quickly recovered and replied, "Uh...Yes actually I'm visiting my sister while I'm out on summer vacation. Oh, crap, I have to go James my sister isn't known for being patient, even for me." With that said, Kurt took off running seeing Rogue was walking to the car.

As Kurt jumped into the car, he frowned at Rogue, who looked at him confused. "You were about to leave without me," Kurt accused.

"What? No I wasn't I was coming to get my IPod sense you were taking so long. But now that you back lets go. It's another ten minutes before we reach the mansion," Rogue answered honestly.

Kurt nodded his head, buckled himself in, and soon felt the after effect of him eating too much. His eyelids became heavy, but after hearing Rogue tell him to get some sleep, he drifted off into a peaceful rest.

As Rogue predicted they reached the manor in ten minutes. After parking, Rogue woke up Kurt and told him to follow her. Still half asleep, Kurt did as he was told. The two were standing at the front door when Kurt produced a rather large yawn. Rogue chuckled a bit and pushed open the door to reveal a large foyer area. Kurt was stunned by the beautiful design of foyer. It took him a few minutes to notice the man sitting in a wheel chair in front of his with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, Rogue your back, so I take it this is your brother Kurt, am I correct," the older gentleman asked as he had the motorized wheelchair move forward towards the door.

Rogue nodded her head replied, "Yeah, Professor. This is Kurt my baby brother. He's a year younger than me. Kurt this is Charles Xavier, he owns the mansion so do as he says." Rogue turned to her brother and gave him a little nudge to get him going. Kurt walked over to the older man and stuck out his hand. "Umm…Zank You for letting me come and stay wiz Rogue for ze summer and I'll try to stay out of everyone's way," Kurt said slightly embarrassed.

Charles smiled and took the young limona's hand and replied, "It's a pleasure Kurt and don't worry we have a few student's staying here for the summer so you can go out with them if you wish." Kurt smiled and thanked the professor once more. As Rogue and Kurt were about to leave, Charles told them about the welcoming cook out they were having for Kurt in half an hour.

Kurt thanked the professor and quickly followed Rogue to the guest room. It took almost no time to put the younger teen's clothes away, and once it was done, Rogue pulled her brother onto the bed to talk.

"Kurt I've missed you and mom so much since I got here. It seems like forever since we got to chat. So tell me, has anyone caught your eye while I've been gone," Rogue asked with a slight smile.

Kurt sighed, and looked at his sister and replied sadly, "No. All ze guys seem eager to try to impress me and none of zem are my type. Zey're all to tame for me. I want someone who's strong, sexy, and well… maybe a bit more beast like."

Rogue shook her head and smiled with her replied, "It's okay Kurt. Maybe the island boys aren't right for you."

Before Kurt could continue, a knock came on the door. A vibrant and gentle voice sound filled room. "Rogue, Professor X. wants you to bring Kurt down stairs to meet everyone. Its best you bring him now, since Logan's still here."

Rogue got off the bed and retorted, "Fine Scott just give me a second." Turning to Kurt, she asked if he wanted to meet everyone. Kurt nodded knowing that once he got the introductions over with, then hopefully, everyone will ignore him.

Jumping off the bed, Kurt followed Rogue and back downstairs. As the foyer came into view, Kurt saw a group of people chatting quietly, but once they noticed his presence, he was more than ready to run. However before he could run off, Rogue took his arm and pulled him into the foyer.

"Everyone this is Kurt, my little brother. Kurt, these are my fellow classmates," Rogue started out. From Kurt's far left, a tall and curvy redhead stepped up, took Kurt's hand, and shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet the mysterious brother of Rogue's. She talked about you all the time, but never showed us a picture of you. Oh, where are my manners. I'm Jean Grey, my limona spirit of the Phoenix, and I was blessed with telekinetic abilities as telepathy," the cheery redhead greeted warmly.

Next to her was a tall slender male, who wore a pair of ruby sunglasses. Kurt thought that was odd, but the young man stepped up to Kurt and gave him a charming smile. "Hi, names Scott Summers, and my limona spirit is the red dragon. The _gift_ I was blessed is an optic laser beam. The glasses I wear neutralize my powers, and I hope we can spend a _lot _of time together this summer," the brunette identified as Scott said. Kurt caught onto Scott's flirting, but decided to ignore it for now.

After Scott's introduction was, an African American boy named Evan Daniels. He possessed the spirit of a wooden porcupine, which allowed Evan to create power wooden stakes that he could release at will. When Evan finished, Kurt came to like the blonde haired man so he made a mental note to try to hang out with him. Next was Kitty Pryde, a perky brown-haired woman who taught Kurt was adorable with his pointy blue ears. Kitty was the recipient of the ancient Shadowcat, and as such gained the ability to pass through solid matter. Kurt figured the brunette was a little too chipper but Rogue always said that about him so he figured maybe the two of them could hang out as well over the next few weeks.

Once the student introductions were finished, Kurt met Ororo Munroe. She was a tall elegant African American woman, with long white hair and blue eyes. It turned out that she was Evan's aunt and was the recipient of the powers of the Rain bird, giving her mastery of the elements of the weather. This scared Kurt somewhat, knowing that Ms. Munroe could easy strike him with lightning if she was in a bad mood.

After the weather goddess, was Mr. Hank McCoy, but the older blue fur covered limona told him he could call him Beast. Mr. McCoy's spirit was a wild creature simply called beast because the creature had never been seen so it was unknown what it truly was.

The last member of the staff was a tall, handsome, and had very chiseled out form that kept Kurt from looking away from him. The older limona had his hair spiked up in the back and bangs coming down in the front. Unlike most of the others, the mystery man had pointed ears as well as a wolf's tail. Everything about the older limona fascinated Kurt, from his rough exterior in good looks, to the aura of power and strength that surrounded him. Kurt was now very glad that his skin pigment was so dark it was hard to see the blush spreading across his face. The older limona looked at Kurt and decide he should do the polite thing and introduce himself. "Alright ya blue elf, listen up, I'm only gonna say this once. Names Logan, I'm a wolf so if it's a full moon pull out your ear plugs cause I do like to yowl," stated the tall muscle built man.

Logan's voice alone sent a chill down Kurt's spine. He gave Logan a nervous smile and thanked for their hospitality. Charles smiled seeing that Logan was actually putting up a good effort to be friendly, so after Logan Charles reintroduced himself.

It turned out during his _Awakening,_ his stepbrother, Cain Marko, struck his brother hard in the back, which not only harmed Charles, but caused a powerful backlash onto Charles' body, rendering him paralyzed from the waist down. However, he was able to awaken his animal spirit and gain telepathy. After he received his inheritance from the death of his mother, Charles spent most of his life teaching other limona the importance of accepting those humans who had did not have a animal spirit as their own family.

Once the introductions were done, Logan decided not to go out, at least not with the new kitty cat there. Everyone soon went upstairs to change into their swimming clothes and went into the back yard. Beast and Logan cooked on the grill while the teenagers jumped into the pool and splashed one another. Logan covertly watched Kurt, eyeing him like a piece of meat thinking, '_The elf's kinda cute. I wonder if he's mated yet? '_

_TBC…_

**Okay so I decided to try this story once more and see if I could work out my bugs. To those who are first time readers, the limona are the mutants of this world. They are separated into two categories, ones with unique animal spirit, and a basic animal spirit. Those with a unique spirit take on a characteristic of their animal spirit and one or more of the abilities it has. A basic animal spirit only provides physical characteristic of that animal. There are still humans in the world, and they outnumber the Limona population. **


End file.
